Papá
by not-flawless-writer
Summary: SPOILERS DE X-MEN: APOCALYPSE. Peter decide quedarse en la Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, y en su habitación medita sobre Erik, hasta que se arma de un poco de valor y le revela que es su padre. Aparición especial de: ¡Charles! Un pequeño regalo ya que en junio se celebra el día del padre en muchos países. :)


Después de lo sucedido con Apocalipsis, Peter decidió quedarse en la mansión de Xavier. Al menos ahí podía ser libre y aprender a controlar más sus poderes, aunque no es que lo necesitara, claro, pero quiso hacerlo.

Se encerró en su habitación, se lanzó a la cama y tomó sus cascos. _Sweet dreams_ de pronto apareció en la cinta y sonrió. Cerró los ojos lentamente y se embarcó en el sonido de la canción. Recordó que esa misma pista había sonado hacia unos días cuando llegó a la Escuela y sacó a los estudiantes de ahí. Una cosa le llevó a la otra y también recordó a Erik, o más bien, su padre.

 _Nunca vas a cansarte, ¿verdad, Peter?_

Eso era lo que su madre decía. Ella sabía que él lo buscaría, pero aun no tuvo el valor para decírselo. Quizás era demasiado pronto… un poco. Abrió sus ojos y comenzó a buscar en el buró su certificado de nacimiento. El nombre de Erik Lehnsherr resaltaba entre las letras, era lo único que Peter veía.

Pero él sabía que se iría. El siguiente día, Erik partiría de la Escuela y de nuevo haría caso omiso a lo que Xavier le había dicho antes. Un poco le contó Raven, sobre lo que había hecho junto con el profesor en Cuba y en Washington. El día que trataron de detenerlo, supo que estaba peleando por su familia, tenía sed de venganza. Sin embargo, Erik poco sabía del chico. Peter se sintió mal, pero por dentro una voz quería salir y gritarle que aun estaba ahí para él. Después de todo era su hijo, ilegítimo, pero lo era. La sangre de Erik corría por sus venas y le admiraba. Era casi su modelo a seguir, así como Raven lo había sido para los otros chicos que estudiaban junto con Xavier.

Suspiró profundamente y detuvo la música.

— _Vamos Peter, díselo. No perderás nada_ —decía su mente. —Tal vez la dignidad, pero... bueno, ¿qué más da? —habló consigo mismo, resignándose.

Dejó el papel encima del buró y se puso de pie, listo para decirle a Erik que era su padre. Respiró dos veces más y salió con la frente en alto y muy seguro sobre lo que diría. Caminó por los pasillos y llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación en la cual se alojaba el mutante. No vaciló y tocó dos veces la puerta. Su pie derecho comenzó a moverse incesantemente. La ansiedad empezaba a carcomerlo. Nada. Tocó de nuevo. Silencio.

Balbuceó algunas groserías y caminó de nuevo. Pensó que tal vez estaría con Xavier e hizo su camino hasta la pequeña oficina del profesor. Tocó la puerta semiabierta y escuchó un _adelante_ proveniente del profesor. Los encontró a ambos jugando ajedrez, uno frente al otro.

—¿Sucede algo, Peter? —preguntó Xavier.

El peliplateado abrió sus labios, sin embargo las palabras no fluían. Se enfocó en Erik y de pronto, pensó que era mejor soltarlo todo.

— _Eresmipadre._

—Disculpa, ¿qué? —habló Erik, un poco consternado. Había hablado tan rápido. Supuso escuchar algo, pero no entendió muy bien lo que había dicho.

— _Eresmipadre_ —repitió, nervioso, en el marco de la puerta.

¿Acaso había escuchado lo que _había escuchado_?

—¿Qué soy tu qué? —exclamó confundido, viendo a Xavier, quien solo se encogió de hombros. Aunque él también lo había escuchado.

¿De dónde se le había ocurrido eso al chico? Pensó Erik.

Peter respiró profundamente.—Eres mi padre—habló más lentamente.

—Sí, ya escuché, pero… ¿cómo?

—Ya sabes, mi mamá y tú lo hicieron y…

—Lo sé—interrumpió velozmente, antes de que el chico siguiera con la misma charla de las abejas y las flores. —Es que… ¿cómo sé que eres mi hijo? —inquirió, con tono un tanto desconcertado.

—Puedo mostrártelo…

—¿Con qué?

—Erik, déjalo que lo haga—intervino Charles por primera vez en toda la conversación y Erik volteó a verlo, pensando que quizás había vagado en los recuerdos de Peter.

Una ráfaga de viento salió y volvió en un santiamén y el chico había llegado con un papel, que le entregó a Erik, ahora de pie. Este lo leyó y vio ahí su nombre y el de Magda Maximoff. Al leer ese nombre, recordó rápidamente a la mujer. No sabía que había dejado un encargo hacia veinticinco años. Vio el rostro de Peter y notó lo nervioso que estaba.

—Estuve buscándote desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no importa lo rápido que sea, siempre llegué tarde—habló, viendo al suelo.

—Mejor tarde que nunca…—Peter le vio e hizo una mueca. —Yo no lo sabía… lo siento... siento haberme ido de esa forma… no quise… yo…

—No interesa—interrumpió su balbuceo. —Solo quería decírtelo antes de que te fueras, sé lo que harás—dijo esto último con pesar. —Pero aun así me sentiré mejor al saber que eres mi padre—le sonrió un poco.

—¿Entonces ese día en el que dijiste que estabas por tu familia, estabas ahí por… _mí?_

Peter asintió, casi avergonzado mientras seguía viendo el tapete, ya que le había estado buscando hace mucho tiempo y nunca se rindió. Se sorprendió al sentir los brazos de Erik rodeándole y automáticamente le respondió. No lo pensó, solo lo hizo. Ambos lo necesitaban. Peter necesitaba esa figura paterna, algo que tanto deseó, y Erik necesitaba saber que no estaba solo. Aun tenía a un hijo; tenía una familia. Duraron así unos minutos y luego rompieron el abrazo.

—Gracias

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser mi padre—le dijo Peter con una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró de la oficina.

Erik lo observó irse y sintió la mirada de Charles encima de él.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, es solo que, nunca te había visto tan feliz—respondió su amigo, quien no necesitó meterse en su cabeza para notar la estúpida sonrisa risueña que Erik tenía plasmada en su rostro.


End file.
